1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device and a display having the fixing device, and more particularly, to a fixing device and a display which allows a light guide pillar to be fixed without external fixing structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Employing thermal melting or hooks to fix a light guide pillar of a display are common fixing methods in the prior art technique. In the thermal melting method, a thermal melting structure needs to be added to the light guide pillar and corresponding hook structures have to be added for engaging with the hooks. Although the abovementioned fixing methods can achieve the aim of fixing the light guide pillar, the adding the fixing structures increases the manufacturing cost and the manufacturing time, which is not economical. As a result, the methods for fixing a light guide pillar in the prior art need to be improved.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a fixing device and a display having the fixing device in which the light guide pillar is fixed without employing any additional fixing structures to solve the problem of the prior art.